Glow
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: They were the unexpected couple, the one everyone assumed would not really work out, the one that could end after one silly fight. But what everyone thought doesn't matter, because here they were…still together…still in love. (Future-ish)


**Title: **Glow

**Summary:** They were the unexpected couple, the one everyone assumed would not really work out, the one that could end after one silly fight. But what everyone thought doesn't matter, because here they were…still together…still in love.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters, sadly.

**Warnings: **OOCness, nsfw content (sexual)

**A/N: **Uhm hi! This is my very first mature rated fic for this pairing so uhmmm…yeah have fun I guess /covers face/

And now to attempt for a multi-chaptered fic…

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ **

**~Glow~**

Naruko silently walked across the beach, taking slow lazy steps along the shore, feeling the slightly damp sand tickling his bare feet every step he takes. Beside him, Imaizumi is strolling just as quietly. Both of them enjoying each other's presence through the silence of the night, the ghastly glow from the full moon serving as their only source of light. It was pleasant, Naruko thought, being with Imaizumi like this without having to worry about anything else. It's been a while since they've had an 'alone' time after all. Both of them had been busy from their own respective jobs and having a time like this with just the two of them is such a refreshing break from all of it.

The redhead let out a soft smile, suddenly halting his movement—next to him, he felt Imaizumi stop as well—his gaze shifting to observe the moon. Somehow, it reminded him of _that_ time, many years ago. It was a full moon too, Naruko remembered, when Imaizumi told him he loves him. Naruko was reminded of how embarrassed both of them have been after the taller confessed, and how it made him so happy when they kissed for the first time. Silly teenagers in love, that's what they were before. Those were such happy memories, Naruko thought, his smile growing a bit as he recalled how supportive their teammates had been, how all of them said it was bound to happen. But jubilant memories had always been accompanied by not so happy ones and it made his smile fade. He would never forget how other people tried to shut them down, how most of them said they'll never work out. That what they have would end in a heartbreak, and that they should probably stop before it happens. He could still hear a few say how it was unpleasant and many more. However him and Imaizumi had always been stubborn, on their own but even more so as a pair. They never listened to any of them, they pushed forward and ignored the people trying to stop them…And here they are now, happy and content. They've endured everything, and after almost _eight_ years, they both could proudly say they've all proven them wrong. And this thoughts brought back the smile on the redhead's face, this time brighter…and maybe a little smug. He honestly felt like laughing, but he was afraid it would ruin the pleasantness they were enjoying at the moment.

"What are you thinking?" The soft voice of his companion asked, breaking the silence they both have been caught into as well as his thoughts, opting him to tear his gaze away from the full moon and to Imaizumi.

Naruko shook his head before smiling softly, "Nothing really…just reminiscing."

"Reminiscing, huh?" Imaizumi mumbled, turning his eyes upward to stare at the moon.

Good or bad, that was the unspoken continuation Naruko heard, and he answered with a soft voice, eyes staring into the distant horizon, "Both I guess," and paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "Hey Shunsuke, where do you think we would be if we listened to them?"

Imaizumi shook his head, "I don't know." And it was the truth, he didn't know where they would be if they listened to them, if they let everyone's voices stop them. But he does know one thing, "Though I'm sure we would both be pathetic losers…regretting everything that could have been."

This time, Naruko did let a soft chuckle out, "Pathetic losers, huh? I guess you're right."

"That doesn't matter now." Imaizumi spoke in a hushed tone, "We're happy, aren't we?"

Naruko laughed softly, "That's really kind of cheesy, Shunsuke."

"You're the one who told me to try and be romantic once in a while," Imaizumi grumbled, feeling his face heat up as Naruko's laughter seem to grow louder.

"I did say that," The redhead grinned, "but eight years since we got together and you're still bad at it."

"Shut up." The taller glared half-heartedly at his companion, thinking of a good retort, feeling his much playful side emerge"…at least I'm taller than you."

Naruko gasped, his childish side—his sixteen year old self that he never really left behind—coming out as he exclaimed in indignation, "Guwah! That's not fair! Don't bring my height into this, Hotshot! So what if I didn't grow any taller since I was in high school! That doesn't mean you—"

"I still love you though." Imaizumi stated calmly, cutting off Naruko mid-complaint.

"Wha…I…you…ahhh…" the smaller of the two spluttered, face turning a shade of red that would put his hair to shame as he was caught off guard by his lover's words, covering his flaming face as he noticed the taller smirking at him. "No don't look."

"Huh, seems like I can be romantic once in a while after all," Imaizumi declared smugly, "What do you think?"

"Please stop." Naruko pleaded, face still hidden.

Imaizumi chuckled one last time, deciding that it was enough teasing for the night. "It's getting cold, we should go inside."

Recovering from the embarrassment the dark-haired male brought upon him, Naruko nodded, before taking the hand Imaizumi was offering him.

Together, they walked away from the beach, hand in hand as they headed back inside the house, leaving two sets of footprints in the sand.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ **

Once they were inside, Naruko took the liberty of heading to their shared room first as Imaizumi headed straight to the kitchen to drink some water. And while he was waiting for the other to return, the redhead decided to open all the curtains, letting in the light of the moon, smiling to himself as it scattered inside the whole room, illuminating everything with a beautiful glow and creating a few hypnotizing dancing shadows. Too caught up with his playful imagination, the redhead failed to notice Imaizumi enter the room, realizing it only after he felt strong familiar arms wrap around him tightly. Smiling softly, Naruko moved to rest his much smaller hands over Imaizumi's before he raised his head to look at his lover.

"Shunsuke…" The redhead began in a low voice, a smile accompanying his words as crimson orbs glinted with happiness. "Happy anniversary."

Imaizumi returned the smile, interlocking his and Naruko's fingers as he responded softly. "Happy anniversary, Shoukichi."

Without separating their interlocked fingers, Naruko twisted out of the embrace to face Imaizumi, standing in his tip-toes to deliver a feather light kiss on his lover's lips, chuckling as Imaizumi released his hand to pull him by the waist instead and deepen the kiss. With their lips locked against each other, Naruko moved to wrap his hands around Imaizumi's neck. After a short while, they broke apart to breathe air, Imaizumi taking it as a chance to gently caress Naruko's slightly pink tinged cheeks, smiling softly before leaning down to press his forehead against the redhead. They remained as such for some time, tiny special smiles present upon kiss swollen lips, their foreheads pressed against each other as they reveled in the silence that had settled upon them.

After a while of silence, Imaizumi once again delivered a kiss on his lover's lips, this time deeper, more passionate and burning. A kiss Naruko returned with equal fervor. Slowly, both their eyes fluttered shut, feeling the sudden rise in temperature as their bodies start to press closer, and the kiss to go deeper with a hint of desperation to feel each other more. Soft moans accompanied by pleasured gasps start to slowly fill every inch of the room as everything became nearly unbearable.

Through the middle of it all, Imaizumi released Naruko's lips, opting instead to shower the redhead's face with small kisses that made the redhead giggle a bit, a lovely sound replaced by a rather loud gasp once Imaizumi's lips reached his jaw line before those soft warm lips continued to travel downward and into his neck. Lost in the pleasure, Naruko felt Imaizumi's hand sneak inside his shirt, sliding upward sensually, exploring every inch of skin it could reach and making his knees grow weak.

It was not even moments later when Naruko heard a low and slightly frustrated growl emanate from Imaizumi, making the redhead chuckle. The dark-haired man was probably unsatisfied with the limited access he was getting with him still clothed, and the redhead's thoughts were proven when Imaizumi started lifting his shirt up, stepping away to completely remove the offending article of clothing. And before they knew it, Naruko's clothes were all pooled around their feet, the redhead now completely vulnerable in front of the other.

The ex-sprinter, still unable to speak properly, merely tugged on the hem of Imaizumi's shirt, puffing his cheeks as he half-heartedly glared at the dark-haired man in an attempt to get his point across. Shaking his head in mild amusement, Imaizumi slowly took off his own clothes and before long, his own shirt had joined Naruko's on the floor.

Naruko felt the taller slowly back him against the bed, his foot hitting its base, making him lose his balance and fall with a soft 'ooomf', dragging Imaizumi down with him. And then Imaizumi's lips was on his once more, whatever complaint he was about to say dying down as his lover kissed him with great fervor. Taking the redhead's slight surprise to his own advantage, Imaizumi used his finger to trace shapes along Naruko's bare skin, reveling in the sounds the redhead let out through their kiss every time it brushes on a sensitive spot. They shared many more kisses, Imaizumi's hands exploring every inch of Naruko's body, reaching places revealed only during bath. Every little kiss to the slightest touch and the softest moan, everything is driving both of them over the edge, fueling they desire to become one even further. The burning pleasure escalating until it reached to the point that none of them could hold back anymore…not that they wanted too.

Naruko gasp, feeling a shudder course through his body as Imaizumi made an experimental lick on his chest, his back arching once the licking turned to sucking. Imaizumi himself let out a soft moan, as their aching arousals brush against each other at Naruko's movement. Feeling bolder, Imaizumi moved his hips, grinding himself against the redhead. He repeated the action until it became too much and both their visions became clouded with pleasure.

One more kiss and Imaizumi is looking straight into Naruko's eyes, dark orbs meeting glossed crimson, silently asking for permission. The redhead's already flushed face suddenly turned a shade darker, they've done this many times in the past, and yet, the intensity in his lover's eyes every time still makes his heart beat fast, and it feels as if his chest is going to burst. He could see how much Imaizumi wanted him and he'd be lying if he says he wasn't feeling the same.

"Shunsuke…" The redhead whisper, eyes almost pleading, his breath coming in heavy pants.

Kissing the redhead on the corner of his lips, the ex-ace moved his hand south to prepare Naruko for what was soon to come, whispering sweet words of affection to the other as he slowly inserted one finger inside his lover. Imaizumi was moving his finger with such gentleness that reminded Naruko of their first time. His Shunsuke didn't change much he thought, he sure matured, but he was the same Shunsuke who always _always_ took care of him and made sure he wouldn't get hurt; it made his heart jump and a smile to form upon his lips, hands resting on Imaizumi's shoulders as he whispered his lover's name. Pressing their foreheads together, Imaizumi pushed another finger in, scissoring them and listening to the sounds Naruko was making, feeling himself become more aroused as Naruko started to writhe in impatience.

"Shunsuke…Shunsuke…" Naruko breathed out between moans, eyes glazed with the pleasure he was experiencing. "Hurry…"

Brushing the strands of red hair that had plastered upon his lover's forehead, Imaizumi positioned himself, aligning his arousal on the other's entrance, "Shoukichi…" he whispered; using all the gentleness he could muster as he slowly pushed forward until he was fully sheathed inside.

Imaizumi stayed still, waiting for Naruko to get used to him and adjust, it's been a while since the last made love after all. Another whisper of his name from the redhead and he started to move in and out, moving lazily in an attempt to make such precious moment last.

Through it all, Naruko felt droplets of tears trickle down from his eyes, to his flushed cheeks and on the pillow. Smiling as Imaizumi softly called out his name, a hint of concern present in his tone as he wiped the tears away. Naruko shook his head, wrapping his arms around Imaizumi's strong back, "I'm happy, Shunsuke." He mumbled quietly, "I'm happy…"

"Me too." Imaizumi murmured, kissing Naruko on the cheek before he increased his pace, moving in and out while shifting his position slightly in order to find that one spot he knew would give his precious person immense pleasure. And when Naruko let out a particularly loud gasp, the crimson-eyed male wrapping his legs around him in an instant, he knew he had found it. Continuing to thrust in the same angle, the taller let out a moan of his own as Naruko started to meet his every thrust, slowly bringing them closer and closer to the edge, to the fulfillment they both desire. The heat and pleasure growing and growing and growing until they've reached the highest peak, coming together with a whisper of each other's names.

Soon after, two unclothed figures lie side by side, completely exhausted and yet, the way their eyes locked onto each other as well as the smiles present upon their lips says more than enough of how happy they were.

Tired, the redhead shifted to his side, snuggling against Imaizumi's chest, half-lidded eyes shining as the taller wrapped an arm loosely around him. Letting out a happy contented sigh, Naruko closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly and failing to hear Imaizumi telling him about their plans for the next day.

Noticing his lover fast asleep, Imaizumi felt his eyebrows twitch, "Tch, this little…" he begun, cutting himself mid-sentence as he looked over at Naruko, a warm smile making its way through his lips, "Really…"

"_Mmmm…Shunsuke_," the redhead mumbled in his slumber, unconsciously snuggling closer to the warmth of the body next to him. "…_love you…a lot._"

Pulling the redhead closer in his embrace, Imaizumi delivered a feather light kiss on top of the other's nose, whispering back just as softly, "I love you a lot too, Shoukichi." Before he too fell into a deep slumber.

Outside, the moon seemed to glow brighter.

**~End~**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N: ** Ahh I hope you all enjoyed it uhhm thanks for reading and uhm byeeeeee /pedals away/


End file.
